Trapped In The Storm
by I am Number 5
Summary: Molly is abandoned in Dimmsdale during a snowstorm, and runs into Timmy. When he offers for her to stay with him until she is able to go back home, they start to grow closer to each other. TimmyxMolly SwizzlexWandissimo OCxRemy Rated T for language HIATUS
1. Found

Fourteen-year-old, Molly Morrison was alone in Dimmsdale, California. Far away from her home in Alamosa, Colorado. Wandering in the snowstorm. Her fingers were numb and suffered frostbite. Her nose was red. Her raven black hair blew in the wind, including the bangs that covered her right eye. Her head was cold, despite the purple beanie on her head.

A giant gust of wind passed her. She shivered violently, tightening her dark purple scarf around her neck, and snuggling further into her thin black knitted coat.

Her memory of how she got from her home in Colorado to Dimmsdale was a blur. No memory of it.

Her toes were numb, considering the fact she wore sneakers instead of snow boots, and purple jeans instead of snow pants or something warmer.

Her entire body was completely covered in snow. She had nowhere to go.

Her fairy godmother Swizzle was recalled back in Fairy World. She was a reservist in the Fairy World Military. So she had no one to keep her company.

She missed her family. Well, not exactly. She didn't really miss her filthy rich foster mother Mary-Anne. She has always neglected her, and would rather count her own money then spend time with her adopted daughter.

Dozens of snowflakes blew into her face. She flinched and covered her face with her pale, frostbitten hands. She continued walking.

She thought about something. She remembered that she met a boy named Timmy Turner at a wishing rehab in Fairy World. He mentioned that he lived in Dimmsdale. She might run into him!

The storm soon became unbearable. Molly stopped for a moment, until she ducked into an alley. It seemed warmer since the two buildings she was between blocked out the strong wind. But the air temperature was no different.

Snow still drifted heavily out of the cloudy sky. She shivered again. She wished she go back to the warmth of her home.

She heard footsteps getting closer to the alley. She stiffened. They came closer and closer, until the person was in clear view.

It was a guy. He wore blue jeans, snow boots, a dark pink snow jacket and a white scarf tied around his neck. His eyes were crystal blue and his messy hair was brown, and a pink hat sat on his head and he also had buckteeth. Three dogs, one green, one purple and one pink followed him.

_Wait a minute!_ Molly thought. _A pink hat? Buck teeth? Green, pink and purple dogs?… Timmy?!_

The boy looked at her. Her eyes shifted, hoping he didn't notice she was looking at him.

He scanned her, up and down. He squinted slightly at her. Then they went wide.

"Molly??" he said loud enough for her to hear.

She looked up at him again. She knew it was him. It had to be him!!

"T...t…Timmy?" was all she managed to say.

"Molly?! Is that really you?!" Timmy exclaimed.

She smiled a bit and came further out of the alley. "I'd be lying if I said no."

Timmy smiled too. "What are you doing here Molly?"

"Honestly Timmy, I really don't know!" she replied, shivering again.

Timmy looked concerned. "Maybe I should take you to my house and we can talk about it later?" he offered.

"Okay, sure."

She came out of the alley completely and Timmy gestured her to follow him. And she did.

When they got to his house, he held the door open and she slowly went inside. The warmth hit her like a truck!

Timmy closed the door behind him, after he his dogs inside and they turned into goldfish.

Timmy kicked his boots off and removed his jacket and scarf after brushing the snow off himself.

"Molly, you can take you coat and shoes off if you want." he said.

So she also brushed the snow off herself and pulled her damp shoes and coat off.

He told her to follow him into the living room. They both sat on the couch, in front of the fireplace.

Molly grunted and looked at her hands in frustration and annoyance. They were really sore.

Timmy noticed this. "Are you okay Molly?" he asked.

"I don't know." she muttered, her speech was slurring.

Timmy looked down at her hands. They started turning red. He felt her hands a little. Her skin was starting to harden.

"Uh oh…" he said.

He pulled her into the kitchen and ran her hands under warm water that measured 100 degrees, and wrapped the infected areas in cloth bandages.

He sat her back on the couch and brought her a hot chocolate to drink.

The snow that was in Molly's hair had melted, but made her hair wet. He saw a purple streak in her ponytail, that wasn't there when he first met Molly.

But something crossed Timmy's mind. What would his parents say when they find a strange looking girl in there house???

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening.

"TIMMY! WERE HOME!!" Timmy's dad yelled out.

"Oh boy…" Timmy muttered.


	2. A Tragic Memory

**Hey peoplz!! I'm sorry for not updating all my other stories. I'm being a lazy ass lately. But some ideas just popped into my head for this story, and I just had to update! so i'll shut up and just get on with the story!**

**

* * *

****Trapped in the Storm Chapter 2**

_Recap:_

_His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening._

_"TIMMY! WERE HOME!!" Timmy's dad yelled out._

_"Oh boy…" Timmy muttered._

Timmy's happy-go-lucky parents came into the room, gigantic grins on their faces. But seeing Molly sitting next to Timmy, they began to freak.

"EGAD! THERE'S A STRANGER IN OUR HOUSE!!" Timmy's dad yelled out and both him and his wife began to frantically run in circles. Timmy sighed. Here we go.

Timmy quickly jumped up from the couch and tried to calm his parents.

"MOM! DAD! CHILL OUT!! She's my friend!!" he said. His parents stopped running in circles.

Timmy's mom looked confused. "Your friend? Where have you met her? I've never seen her around town!"

Timmy glanced at the goth teen. "Well I met her at...ugh...on the uhhh...Internet!" Timmy stuttered.

His mom relaxed. "Well, that's not the strangest thing you've done over the internet." she said, not pressing the issue.

Timmy's father ran up to Molly and rapidly shook her hand. "Hello stranger! Welcome!!" Molly was tempted to snap at him for touching her, but she didn't want to make her look like a freak. Timmy's dad looked over at the house next-door. There, Sheldon Dinkleberg was getting the snow off his lawn with a snow plow.

Timmy's dad frowned. "Dinkleberg..." he said darkly.

Timmy's mom looked around nervously and shook Molly's hand.

"Please excuse my husband. He's had a grudge against our neighbors for since we moved in. Hello, my name is Kelly Turner and my husband's name is George. Nice to meet you."

Molly smiled. "My name is Molly Morrison from Colorado. Nice to meet you too!"

Kelly turned to Timmy. "What is your friend doing here, when she lives all the way in Colorado?"

Timmy shrugged. "I was just out for a walk, and I ran into her. She was alone and had nowhere to go. So I wanted to ask...do you think she could stay here until she's able to get home?"

"Well," Kelly thought for a moment. "I guess it would be alright for her to stay." Molly smiled a smile that looked out of place on the goth girl's face.

* * *

That night, Molly lay asleep in the guest room bed she was allowed to sleep in, wearing a long-sleeve shirt and pajama pants that were lent from Kelly.

Molly stirred in her sleep slightly.

_Molly's dream:  
_

_"MOLLY CATCH!!"_

_Molly was twelve years old at the time. A dark blue football (obviously Swizzle) flew over her head. Her guy friend Gabriel had tossed the football too high, and Swizzle sailed through the air and bounced across the street._

_"OW!! OW!! OW!!" Swizzle yelled, threatening to vomit with every bounce._

_Molly sighed in annoyance. "GABRIEL! STOP THROWING SO DANG HIGH!" she yelled across the field._

_Gabriel shrugged. "Just go get the ball!" he pointed across he street._

_Molly ran across the field and to street. She almost reached her godparent until it happened._

_HONK!_

_CRASH!_

_Swizzle gasped at what she had saw as she bounced into a bush._

_Gabriel (being the only one to see it) rushed toward the street, a look of shock and fear etched on his face. Swizzle, quickly disguising herself as an adult, ran forward to the goth girl, who lay motionless on the asphalt in a puddle of her own blood._

_--_

_Swizzle hadn't bothered taking Molly to the hospital. She had graduated from a medical school in Fairy World. She could handle this._

_But Swizzle was frightened and worried for her godchild. You could tell, because she struggled with the roll of bandages, shakily wrapping them around Molly's dry bloody arms and torso._

_The blue haired fairy watched as the unconscious goth take slow breaths. _

_Suddenly, Molly's eyes slowly opened, her light blue orbs meeting Swizzle's dark blue ones. A small smile crept across both of their faces._

_"Swizzle?" Molly asked._

_"Yeah, kid?"_

_"...why does my body hurt so much?"_

_Swizzle laughed a bit. She helped Molly sit up, though it was painful, Molly could handle it. Swizzle sat next to her. To her surprise, Molly leaned down and lay in her lap, but she relaxed and stroked her hair, which was out of it's ponytail and her beanie lay on her nightstand.  
_

_"You're gonna to be alright, I promise. Just stay awake for a little longer__ kid." Swizzle said.  
_

_"Okay, but these cuts are gonna leave some scars." Molly replied._

_"Ya think?"_

_They both lay for several minutes in silence. Swizzle continuously stroking Molly's hair. Molly almost fell asleep until Swizzle spoke again:_

_"Molly?"_

_Molly raised her head slightly. "Yeah Swiz?"_

_"Pull another stunt like that, and you'll loose a leg. And NOT from the injury."_

_Molly managed a grin. "Dang, you ruined my plans for tomorrow."_

_Swizzle chuckled lightly. "Well, it's getting late, you should get to bed now Molly."_

_Molly chuckled too and lay down under the covers _

_"Kay, goodnight Swizzle."_

_"Goodnight Molly."_

_Molly closed her eyes and almost instantly fell asleep. Swizzle leaned over and pressed her lips to her godchild's forehead. She then turned into a blue cat and curled up next to Molly on the bed._

_End of dream_

Molly opened her eyes. She sat up and rolled up her sleeves, and stared, for what seemed like forever, at the long scars on her arms. That day was one of the most tragic memories in her life. She had so many different memories in her head. But there was one memory that was very fuzzy.

The night her parents died.

No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't remember anything. Molly had suffered depression after their death and being separated from her sister and two brothers. She went through large amounts of therapy and counseling and yet she still suffered depression.

But she wished she could remember.

**End of chapter 2**


	3. Eggplants are Scarier

**Hey peoplez!! sorry about my other stories, there on hold for now. I'm gonna finish this story until I move on to my other stories.**

**

* * *

**

**Trapped in the Storm Chapter 3**

Molly had woken up feeling better than she has in days. She dragged herself out of bed and went down the stairs. In the kitchen, Kelly was making breakfast, Timmy sat at the table eating cereal and George sat at the table next to him, staring at the wall for what seemed like for no apparent reason.

Kelly looked up at Molly and smiled. "Good morning! Did you sleep well?"

Molly managed a smile. "Yes, better than I have in days."

Timmy looked up as Molly sat next to him. "I checked the weather for the Alamosa airport. I seems you won't be able to get home for a few months. All the flights to and from Colorado have been delayed until further notice. Probably till the end of winter."

"Really? Gee that'll be a problem. I better call Mary-Anne and tell her, so she doesn't start to worry." Molly replied. But she wasn't worried about her. She probably hasn't noticed she was gone. And probably won't for a few weeks.

"The phone in the other room. Feel free to call her now." Kelly said.

Molly went to the opposite room and found the phone. She picked it up and dialed her house. It rang a few times, until someone answered.

_"Hello?" _The person asked. Molly was relieved her sister had answered instead of someone else.

"Alex, it's me."

Molly heard her gasp. _"Molly?! Where the hell have you been?! You scared me to death!!!" _Though she was angry, Molly could tell she was really overjoyed that she was okay.

Molly and Alex have never hated each other. They have always gotten along.

"To tell you the truth, I'm in Dimmsdale, California!!"

_"What'd you say??" _Alex asked her in total disbelief.

"I'm not kidding!" Molly stated.

A moment passed. _"How did you get there?? Dimmsdale is hours from here,"_

Molly thought for a moment. "Weeeelllll, all I can remeber is walking home from school the other day, then I think someone hit me over the head with something. Then when I woke up, I was in Dimmsdale!"

Alex was quiet for a moment. _"Are you just messing with me?"_

Molly laughed. "No, I'm not kidding sis. Anyway, I won't be able to get home till about the end of winter!"

_"I figured you'd say that. The snow is coming down like crazy up here!!_"

"Yeah, I LIVE there Alex." They shared a laugh.

_"Where are you going to stay the rest of winter? You won't survive for two more months!!"_

"I'm at a friend's house. They are letting me stay until I can go back home. Is that okay?"

_"Well I guess, as long as you stay out of trouble. I don't want you coming home with another broken bone or a black eye."_

Molly giggled. "Okay I promise. Gotta go now. See ya sis."

_"Bye Molly."_ and with that Alex hung up.

* * *

A week had passed, and Molly kept having those strange dreams. Kelly thought that if she was staying for a few months, that she should be temporarily signed up for Dimmsdale High. Molly hadn't argued about it. She kinda missed school. Besides, this school couldn't have been worse then her school.

The following tuesday, was Molly's first day at Dimmsdale High. She wasn't nervous or anything. She was used to new schools, considering the fact she moved a lot in the past.

Kelly had decided to drive Timmy and Molly to school that day. When she did, she sped off down the street. Molly was dressed in a black t-shirt, a purple hoodie, black jeans and dark purple hiking boots. She also had her black coat and purple scarf, her hair in it's usual ponytail and her purple beanie on her head. Timmy had basically the same thing he wore from a week ago.

Molly looked at the school. It was rather large, fresh green grass spread across the ground, but you wouldn't see it since it was covered in thick, white snow. Students of all ages were everywhere, clad in their snow gear, some were talking and amusing each other, while others, such as the populars and bullies were causing pain to others for their own amusement.

Seeing the popular teens, Molly narrowed her eyes in disgust. She absoloutley **hated** popular people. She despised them in every possible way.

Timmy turned to her. "You nervous?" he asked.

Molly shifted her eyes to him. "Nah," she said bluntly. "I'm used to new schools."

They were about to walk to the door when-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a scream rang through the school yard. Both Timmy and Molly turned to the source.

And they saw Chester McBadbat rapidly running though the snow. Behind him, Francis the Bully was hot on his tail, attempting to give him a wedgie.

"Get back here Trailer Trash!!" Francis hollered, causing Chester to start running faster. Molly sighed, and kept watching.

Chester had hidden behind Timmy, who also started to cower in fear. But Molly just stood there, unaffected.

"Molly, are you crazy?! This guy'll hurt you so bad!"

Molly looked back at him and scoffed. "Please, this guy isn't half as scary as the bullies at my school." And she looked back at the bully.

Francis had stopped and started laughing at the two cowering boys behind the goth teen.

"What's wrong Turner? Too scared to face me? Or are you gonna let your girlfriend come and beat me up for you?" And Francis cracked up.

Molly sighed. "Leave it to the modern teenage girl to get rid of the idiot bully who thinks I'm his girlfriend."

Francis started laughing harder. "Do you actually think you can beat me up? I'm the strongest and most feared bully in the whole school!"

"Pffft, yeah I've seen eggplants scarier then you." Molly said, rolling her eyes.

Francis looked perplexed. "Eggplants aren't scary."

"Exactly."

Francis' face turned red and he charged at Molly. But she simply stepped aside and stuck her foot out, causing him to trip and fall face first in a snow bank.

Molly scrunched her nose. "That was just sad."

Francis growled and attempted to punch her several times, but Molly simply blocked them without an effort. When he threw one last punch, Molly grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back in a very sickening angle. Francis let out a girly squeal, causing most to flinch at the unpleasant cry.

Molly released his arm and he ran away faster than a rabid cheetah. Molly couldn't help but grin.

Everyone gawked at the goth teen. Did a goth girl that was way smaller and seemingly weaker then Francis just make him squeal like a girl?

Chester was first to speak. "That....was....AWESOME!!"

Then the whole schoolyard began to cheer at Molly's performance. Molly laughed. This was gonna be better than she thought.


	4. Reunion

**Trapped in the Storm Part 4**

_"So have you thought of your speech topic?" 10-year-old Erika Jones asked. She had brown hair that reached her shoulders, green eyes and a lime green visor that was turned backwards._

_"Yeah, Battle of Gettysburg. You?" Molly replied._

_"Yeah, I'm doing stereotypes. What about you Riley?"_

_"Titanic." Riley replied. She had dark hair that reached the middle of her back and hazel eyes. All three wore school uniforms that consisted of green plaid skirts, white blouses, green sweater vests and ties, black knee high stockings and black mary janes._

_What they didn't notice was a boy they're age running up from behind. He had short blonde hair and brown eyes. He wore black dress pants, a white dress shirt, a grey sweater vest, and a black tie and shoes. His name was Gabriel Pellicano._

_Stealthily, he sprinted from behind and threw one arm around Molly's neck._

_"Gotcha!" he exclaimed. Molly started to fake gag._

_"Argh! Rapist chokehold!" she cried. Acting quickly, Erika and Riley grabbed the nearest jump rope and started running around Gabriel, forcing him to let go of Molly._

_"HAHA! Now look whose helpless!" Riley said._

_Gabriel gave a smug grin. "Oh really? ATTACK!" he cried out. As if on cue, two other boys jumped out from behind them with jump ropes. One had brown hair and green eyes, and was wearing the same uniform as Gabriel. His name was Andrew Gilman. The other was an indian boy who had black hair and blue eyes, also with the same uniform as Gabriel and Andrew. His name was James O'Malley._

_They were both able to tie up Erika and Riley. But when they turned to get Molly after un-tying Gabriel, she was no where to be found. They looked around puzzled. Where did she go?_

_What they didn't notice was Molly, holding a REALLY big jump rope. Carefully walking in circles, letting the rope lightly wrap around the three boys ankles. Andrew looked down at spotted the ropes._

_"Uh guys-" But it was too late. Molly yanked on both ends of the rope and all three boys fell in a heap. Erika and Riley both cheered._

_Molly knelt down and said to Gabriel:_

_"You were saying?"_

_

* * *

_Molly tossed her science book in her locker. The day had gone pretty well so far. She had recieved a few cheers after what she did to Francis this morning. When she turned her head, Timmy stood leaning on the locker beside her. Molly jumped in surprise.

"God Timmy! Don't do that!" she said.

"Then where's the fun in that?" Timmy chuckled. Molly hit him in the shoulder.

The lunch bell rang. "Shall we?" Timmy said, in a mock british accent.

"Yes we shall!" Molly said in a british accent as well.

They both went to the caffeteria. After collecting their lunch, they sat at the table with Chester, AJ, Elmer and Sanjay. All four boys stared at them. Molly gave them a confused look and whispered to Timmy.

"Why are they staring at me?"

"Meh. They aren't used to girls sitting with us. Most girls don't even like us."

"Popular people, I will never understand. You guys aren't as bad as one would think."

"Well they're just like that." they both turned back the the boys, who all ate their lunch like mindless zombies.

Chester put his sandwich down. "Why are you sitting with us? We aren't popular, and you seem to get a lot of attention after beating up Francis."

Molly sipped her Iced Tea. "I pefer outcasts more then populars. I had a bunch of outcasts for friends back home. In fact, I hate popular people." she shrugged.

"Well, just be careful around the popular crowd here. Especially Trixie Tang. She is the most popular and richest girl in Dimmsdale. She'll make your life miserable." AJ warned.

"Well she's a little late. My life is miserable already. Besides, she doesn't scare me. Like I said, Eggplants are scarier then these guys."

"Uh oh. Here they come now." Sanjay pointed behind Molly. When she turned, she saw them. Trixie Tang, with silky black hair and crystal blue eyes, wearing a white mini skirt, gold knee high zipper boots, and a purple top. Veronica Star, with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a pink and white top, pink skirt and fluffy pink boots. And Tad and Chad Jefferson, both wearing the same outfit and sunglasses from when they were ten.

Molly scowled at the girls, but when she looked at Tad and Chad, she stopped. They looked so familiar. She felt like she had met them before. It was like they had been somewhere in her life, a long time ago.

All three of their eyes met. The two looked at each other. Who was she?

Molly turned to Timmy to give a snarky comment, but she stopped when she saw him staring at Trixie with hearts in his eyes. Molly scoffed and knocked on his forehead like a door.

"Hello? Anybody home? Yoohoo!" she turned to the boys, "What's with him?"

Elmer shrugged. "Timmy has had a crush on Trixie since kindergarden. He gets all brain dead when she's around."

Molly's face went dark. AJ, Chester, Sanjay and Elmer all winced. The goth teen - expression unchanged - looked at the popular table. Trixie, Veronica, Tad and Chad were chatting amongst each other, glancing at their table and laughing out loud. When they caught Molly's glare, the girls reared back in fright. But Tad and Chad looked at her in astonishment, as if they had seen that face before. The two rich boys turned to each other and whispered. After at least two minutes, they rose from their seats and made their way over to the table of un-popular teens.

Acting quickly, Molly slapped Timmy on the arm to wake him from his trance. He shook his head and stared at her.

"What?"

"Hate to interupt your mushy love moment, but we got a situation." Molly replied as she pointed at the approaching popular boys.

When Tad and Chad reached the table, they looked at Molly for a moment. The goth teen stared at them.

"What?" she exclaimed. The two jumped.

Tad began, "Ummm...uhhh what's your name?"

Molly stared for a moment. Why were two dumb popular boys asking what her name was?

"Molly," she said simply, "Why?"

Chad spoke this time. "Well, we just got curious. You just look really...familiar to us."

Now, Molly was confused. This was just getting weirder and weirder.

"Uh, did you, like, ever have brothers? Just out of curiosity." Tad asked, scratching the back of his head. Molly thought for a moment. It was like they were...nervous around her. Well, she DID beat up Francis, but they were acting VERY weird.

"Now that I think about it...I DID have two brothers. But we got separated almost ten years ago, though."

Tad and Chad shot each other a look. They might know this girl.

"And did you know they're names...?" Chad asked.

"Is this an interrogation?"

"Just anwser the question!" Tad almost yelled. The whole cafeteria stopped and stared at them. Molly rose from her seat.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you! They're names were Tad and Chad!" Molly exclaimed. Everyone froze. Did she just say that? The two boys were frozen in place. Tad and Chad. Them. They were her brothers.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Molly asked.

"Well...i guess we better introduce ourselves. My name is Chad, and this is my brother Tad." said Chad.

Molly's eyes widened. Her expressions changed from shock, to surprise, to sadness, and into sheer happiness.

"After almost ten years...you were here this whole time?" she asked. The boys nodded. Molly thought she was gonna cry. But she wouldn't. It would make her look weak.

"Molly...we missed you." her brothers said quietly. Molly intentionally cracked a smile she never thought would be possible. The two boys in front of her did the same.

"I...I missed you too."

And all three did something they never thought they would do. They hugged each other. They felt tears rising, but they forced them back. They could cry with each other later, when they were alone. The whole cafeteria awwed at the touching display of affection. The boys at Molly's table were shocked and they're mouths hung wide open. Molly was related to Tad and Chad? Trixie and Veronica were no different.

Molly, for the first time in many years, felt her icy heart melt. Happiness was all she could feel at this moment. She never wanted to let go. She hadn't seen her precious brothers in almost ten years. Haven't heard they're voices or made any contact with them since they were separated.

The moment was cut short when the bell rang. All three were disapointed. After finally meeting after so long, school had to ruin the moment. They slowly parted from the hug and smiled at each other.

"We've got a lot of catching up to do," Molly stated. The boys nodded.

"Wanna meet after school and catch up?" Chad asked. Molly nodded.

"I'm sure Alex would LOVE to talk to you guys too."

"My god, I almost forgot about Alex! Yeah we've gotta talk to her too."

"So I guess I'll see you guys later?" Molly questioned. The boys nodded and slowly wandered off. Molly plopped down in her seat, a smile planted on her face. This was just getting better and better!

* * *

_"WARRIOR PAINT!" 13-year-old Gabriel shouted_. _Gabriel, Erika, James, Molly, Andrew and Riley were dipping they're fingers in a bottle of pink paint and placing it on they're faces._

_"Okay Gabriel, you don't need to scream!" Erika said. Today was 'Bullying stops here' day. Everyone had to where pink. But Riley decided to bring pink paint to put on people's faces if they didn't bring anything pink. In that case, her friends were anti-pink clothes kind of people._

_"Well I felt like it, so boo-hoo!" Gabriel mimicked. Erika sighed and dipped her index finger into the paint and wiped it in Gabriel's hair._

_"AHH! NOOOOO, NOT THE HAIR!" he shrieked and ran off to who knows where. Everyone shook their heads. His hair was one of Gabriel's weaknesses._

_After a few minutes, Gabriel came back, sulking about the paint in his hair._

_"I hate you Erika." he grumbled. Erika rolled her eyes._

_"Yeah, yeah whatever."_

_Molly smirked and puled out a pink highlighter from her jeans pocket._

_"Look out boys, i'm gonna draw all over your faces!" she exclaimed. They hated it when people drew on their faces._

_Andrew stared at the object in her hand and said:_

_"Is that lipstick?" he asked. Molly narrowed her eyes._

_"It's a highlighter dumbass."  
_

* * *

**Well that concludes this chapter. But now, for every chapter, there will be at least three flashbacks. One or two of them are made up, and the other one has happened to me in the past or near present. If you can guess which one actually happened to me, than you get to pick what happens in the next chapter. No questions asked. Thanks for reading! See ya!**


End file.
